This invention relates to tube cleaning and particularly to cleaning condenser tubes utilizing a fluid propelled cleaning implement for removing deposits and dirt from the interior surface of condenser tubes as well as other power plant equipment fitted with tubes.
In normal operation, hard deposits such as rust and scale containing calcium, and soft deposits including slime and loose dirt build up on the interior surface of heat exchanger tubes that diminishes thermal efficiency and restricts fluid flow through the tubes. To maintain thermal efficiency and design flow in operation of the heat exchanger, it is necessary to remove such deposits.
These deposits are removed mechanically using a projectile driven through the tube by pressurized media including air, water, steam, or other gas. The pressure media propels the projectile through a tube. The projectile is fitted with scrapers engaging the tube interior wall for removing deposits as the projectile transits the tube. Preferably, the projectile pushes removed deposits ahead through the tube so both projectile and deposits are ejected from the far end of the tube.
The chief objective of the present invention is to provide an improved reversible tube cleaning implement with multiple wipers to pre-clean and post-clean for median bristles in removing deposits from the interior surface of heat exchanger tubes.